Surprise!
by SerenaShields-MoonQueen
Summary: Dark. Dim. Pain. Oh yeah, and a life changing event you don't want to miss! You like it, great! Tell me about it! You don't like it, whatever, keep it to yourself. Rated T just t be safe. SHORT STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**-Hello lovelies! I am going to tell the story of how Serena and Darien's life changed...again.**

**Enjoy**

Dark. That's how I describe that day. It wasn't sunny, there weren't any birds chirping, and it looked like at any moment, the sky would release it's small passionate kisses upon us. Just like the past few years, that day I would wake up early enough to get Rini ready for school and get to the royal meeting to discus the people of earth, and their needs. but that's not the point of this story. No, this story is VERY different...

"I don't want to momma!" Rini shouted as she ran through the palace in nothing but her small silk panties. "RINI SHIELDS! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" I chased after her, no wanting her to roam outside again. "NO! I DON'T WANNA!" I stopped to draw in some air. That kid can run, and I mean run. As I finally was able to stable my heart bet, I could hear giggling and screaming. I slowly walked towards the main hall, and there was my beloved Darien, holding his laughing daughter upside down. Rini continued laughing, oblivious to the fact I was in the room. Darien seemed to notice this too, so he lifted her up higher and said in his cute, 'monster' voice, "The mother-ship is here, madame." Rini stopped laughing and looked up, wide-eyed. "NO! Daddy! She wants me to take a bath!" Rini screamed, holding on to her daddy. "Oh, that won't do, now will it, Small-lady?" he asked her. She shook her head back and forth really fast. "Well then, I guess we will have to go to the shower..." Darien said looking at her. I was getting irritated with his patience with the brat, but remained silent. Rini's eyes filled with horror. "NO! I'LL TAKE A BATH! I'LL TAKE A BATH!" She tried to squirm out of his arms, but he carried her all the way to the bathroom.

When Darien walked back in, I was sitting on the couch. " I just don't know how you do it." I said, looking over at him. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me. " The relationship between a Father and daughter is a very strong one." he said. I sighed. "You remember that quote my mom read to my brother? You know ' A mother's arms are made of tenderness and children sleep soundly in them.'?" I asked. He gave me a funny look. "Yeah, why?" I sighed again, but more dramatic this time. " Rini never slept well in my arms. It was always yours. I don't have that spark you two have..." I was near the verge of tears. "... With my own daughter." That was it. The Serena waterworks. They fell and I didn't even try and hold them back. I cried until I got ANOTHER stomach ache. All throughout the day, I've been getting these stomach aches and they won't go away. This one was painful though. "Darien, I'm going to go to bed. My stupid stomach is yelling at me." I got up and went towards my room.

"BOOM!" The thunder woke me and the pain I could feel at that instant was unbearable. I got up slowly and didn't even put on my slippers. I had to make it to the toilet, or even a sink. Darien sat up and saw me slouched over. He hopped up and ran over to me. "Serena? What's wrong?" He kept asking me. The only problem was, I didn't know. I felt a lot of wetness around my thighs, and a butt-load of pain. Then everything went black.

**SORRY! I HAVE SOCCER! I PROMISE TO UPDATE TOMORROW!**

**ONLY 2 CHAPTERS, UNLESS I DECIDE TO MAKE AN EPILOGUE! **


	2. I'm sorry!

** Guys, I've been crazy busy since Rini has started her soccer season so if you could please either leave a comment or send me a PM giving me what you want to happen in the next chapter, please do! And write it in paragraph form please! I'll take every single one and make it part of the next chapter! FUN! The best one will have it's own individual story... With YOUR name as a character! This ****_is_**** a contest! Im going to thank you on my website and send people HERE to read YOUR stories! I'll send the website to the winner! **

_**GO!**_


End file.
